


Late Night Devil

by orphan_account



Series: Welcome to Hell [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comet was always told to never piss off a demon but he did it anyway.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Welcome to Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030935
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st smut I lwoukd like to thank the clone discord for making me write smut and also Aunt_Em for beta reading this for me.
> 
> Enjoy and hopefully I'll write more.

Late Night Devil

Wolffe smirked as Comet let out a whine. “Comet," he growled, causing the boy to look at him.

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you know why you’re in this position?” he asked, smirking as Comet moved, the chains rattling.

“Because I teased you, sir, when I was told not to," he said.

“Correct, and do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Fuck me?” Comet said smirking.

“No, but by the time I’m done with you you’re going to wish I’d fucked you," he growls before standing up and walking over to Comet who was currently on his knees. “Hands above your head. Legs apart." Wolffe smirked as Comet got into position. He grabbed the rope and tied Comet’s hands together before looping the rope above him “You okay?” he asked.

“Fine."

“Good." Wolffe then grabs the other rope. Once he was done, Wolffe stepped back and looked at Comet: his wrists are tied together and hauled up above the head, while the ankles are kept firmly distant from each other by the use of a spreader bar. “Now this is what I like to see," Wolffe said, tracing a hand down Comet’s body and smirking as he shivers.

Comet felt Wolffe kneel behind him, he could feel his hands trailing around his body, and he let out a little yelp when Wolffe suddenly pinched his nipple. “Quiet," he hissed. “Don’t make me gag you." Comet had to stop himself from whimpering.

Comet didn’t know how long it’d been, his whole body was on edge, and Wolffe hadn’t even touched him on his dick yet. “Thought this was supposed to be a punishment?” he teased, smirking as he heard Wolffe growl. All of a sudden, Comet yelped as Wolffe smacked his ass.

“You want a punishment?” he asked, grabbing Comet and pulling his head back. “You’re going to get one,” he growled. Comet let out another moan as Wolffe spanked him again. “Every time you make a noise is how many times you get to cum. The more moans you make, the more I’ll make you cum, understand?”

“Yes,” he moaned.

“Yes, what?” Wolffe asked as he bit into Comet’s neck, smirking as he let out another moan. “That’s two,” he said.

“Yes, sir!"

“Good boy," he said, smirking as Comet moans. “Do you like that? Me whispering about all the things I’m going to do to you, how I’m going to make you cum using my voice, my dick. Maybe I’ll use my toys and watch you moan, wishing it was me making you cum. Would you like that?” Comet moaned again as Wolffe trailed a hand down his stomach stopping just above his dick. “I asked you a question, would you like that?”

“Yes, please! Touch me, do whatever you want to me, just touch me!" he begged.

“Touch you where? Your hips? Your neck?” he whispered with his hands trailing over his body.

“My cock, touch my co--" He let out a loud moan as Wolffe finally wrapped a hand around his cock.

“There we go, you like that?” he asked, slowly moving his hand.

“Yes, sir,” Comet was in a haze. He felt like he was in heaven as Wolffe’s lips trailed down his neck, marking him. His hand on his cock slowly moving up and down. He let out another moan and Wolffe pinched one of his nipples.

“How many times?” he heard Wolffe ask.

“Huh?” He let out a whine when the hand on his cock disappeared along with Wolffe’s lips. He felt Wolffe get off the bed, and he watched as Wolffe grabbed his chin and forced his head up. Comet had never realised how dark his eyes were.

“I said, how many times have I made you moan?"

“I-I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Wolffe asked.

“I-I don’t know how many times you made me moan,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you."

“I don’t know how many times you made me moan!” Comet shouted.

“Well then, I guess we have a problem."

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you were being such a little slut I guess you forgot that every time you moan is how many times you get to cum. It looks like you want to be cumming for a long time,” Wolffe said, smirking. “Now here is what’s going to happen: I’m going to unchain your hands and you’re going to put that pretty little mouth to use. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir."

“Good boy," he said and removed the chains. As Comet moved into position Wolffe couldn’t help admiring the marks on his body.

Comet knew he couldn’t take Wolffe’s length. He had learned the hard way when he tried to take it down in one go and ended up choking causing Wolffe to panic. He let out a moan as he took Wolffe’s cock in his mouth. He was glad that Wolffe knew it would take him time to adjust. Comet allowed his jaw to get used to the position, and then he gently tapped on Wolffe thigh telling him he was okay to move.

Wolffe placed his hands at the back of Comet’s head and started to guide the pace. His fingers running through Comet’s hair. “Such a good boy." Wolffe smiled as Comet hummed sending a vibration through his cock. Wolffe knew he was close. He grabbed Comet’s head, forcing him to look. “Watch me, as I cum in your mouth and you’re going to swallow it like a good boy, aren’t you?” he asked, smiling as Comet tapped his fingers on his thigh. Wolffe let out a loud moan as he released into Comet’s mouth. He watched as Comet milked him dry. Then he slowly pulled out of Comet’s mouth.

“You okay?” he asked, bending down and placing a kiss on Comet’s forehead.

“I’m fine.”

“Ready to continue?”

“Yes, sir."

Wolffe smiled and kissed him. Wolffe’s hand trailed down Comet’s body, pinching his nipples before dragging his hand down towards Comet’s cock. “This is the best you got?” Comet asked smiling. Wolffe growled and gave his cock a hard jerk. “Come on, thought you were supposed to be a demon? If this is torture you must be really bad.” He laughed, then gave a little whine as Wolffe bit the inside of his thigh

“You want torture?” Wolffe asked, marking him on his other thigh. “I’m going to give you torture. Give me your hands," he growled.

Comet let out another moan as the vibrator was turned up. His eyes landed on Wolffe who was sitting on a chair cock in his hand watching him “Colour?” 

“GR-een," he whined.

“Good, now I’m expecting a call from my brother. If you can keep quiet, I’ll let you cum. However, if you’re not, then I'll just keep you on edge all night." He smiled as Comet let out another whine. “Remember, you can only cum when I say you do, you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Wolffe said. Just then there was a beep. “Perfect timing. Remember, not a single sound."

Comet was in hell; he bit his lip as Wolffe turned the vibartor up again the bastard was still on the phone to his brother. Comet tried to distract himself by looking at the ceiling. He was brought back to reality when he felt hands on him. He looked to see Wolffe, one hand on his cock, the other on his phone. Comet froze as he felt hands starting to trail down his body. He looked at Wolffe hoping for some answer, and he froze as a hand touched his dick suddenly.

“Yeah, Cody, my powers are working fine, especially my phantom touch.” Comet relaxed, but he bit his lip when a hand suddenly grabbed his cock, the hand slowly moved up and down. Comet tried to thrust his hips but stopped when he heard Wolffe growl.

Comet watched as Wolffe grabbed the vibrator’s control. Wolffe smirked as he turned it on the highest setting and Comet threw his head back as the vibartor hit his prostate. He froze when the hand on his cock started to move faster and faster. He knew he was going to cum. He looked desperately at Wolffe who just smiled.

“Please," he mouthed. He watched as Wolffe shook his head. Comet let out a small whine. Comet couldn’t help it; he threw his head back and moaned. Just as he was about to cum the vibrator stopped and the hand on his dick was gone. He whined at the loss, and he looked to see Wolffe glaring at him.

“Sorry Codes, I have to go.” Comet gulped as Wolffe dropped his phone and walked over to Comet.

“Colour?”

“Yellow.” Comet watched as Wolffe grabbed a bottle of water.

“Drink you want me to let you down?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine, green, sir" he said. He was impressed at how fast Wolffe could go from caring and loving to being a dom. 

“Right, what was the one rule I said,” he growled pinching one of his nipples and then giving it a rough tug. 

“Not to make any noise, sir.”

“And what did you do just then?” He roughly pulled the other nipple.

“I made a noise, sir."

“Why did you make a noise?” Wolffe asked. “Was it because you were close to cumming? Or were you imaging my hands? Or were you just being a slut?”

“I don’t know, sir. I just want to cum. Please, Wolffe,” Comet whined.

“Fine you want to cum, then cum." Comet moaned when Wolffe turned the vibrator on. Comet watched as Wolffe sunk to his knees. “When you’re about to come let me know, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Comet moaned as Wolffe wrapped his lips around the shaft of his cock. He glanced down and watched his cock go in and out of Wolffe’s mouth. He threw his head back as Wolffe hummed, sending the vibration straight to his cock. “I’m cumming!” he cried. Comet watched as Wolffe removed his mouth.

“Asshole" Comet mumbled as Wolffe turned the vibartor up.

Wolffe smirked as he sat back down on the chair. He watched as Comet let out the loudest moan yet, his whole body shook as his orgasm finally happened. Once, he knew it was over he switched the vibrator off and walked over. “Good boy, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine" he sighed.

“Okay then, I’m going to take the vibrator out, then I’m going to untie you, okay?” Wolffe slowly pulled out the vibartor. He froze as he heard Comet moan in pain. “You okay?”

“Sensitive." Comet sighed as he collapsed on to the bed, he felt Wolffe wrap his arms around him and tugged him closer “Comet, where are you?” he asked.

“Your apartment.”

“What are you sleeping on?”

“A bed.”

“Good,” Wolffe said, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Was that session okay for you?”

“I’m ok Wolffe, but I got a question?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s phantom touch?”

“Basically, I can touch people without using my hands. Since we were the originals, the Kaminoans experimented on us. They combined angel blood with demon blood. However, some had full demon blood while others had full angel. There were only a few who had a mixture of both.” as he was talking he looked down to see Comet fast asleep.

Wolffe smiled down at the boy. He ran his hand through his hair. “I love you,” he mumbled. “Just please, don’t be like him." He pulled the blanket over both of them. Wolffe smiled as he slowly accepted sleep.

“It is working, Cody?”

“Yes, Sir. He has the boy with him now."

“Good, good you know what to do."

“Yes, Lord Sidious.”


End file.
